


Exploring

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exploring, Family, Fluff, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl, Jazz and Bluestreak have a tradition for every time they move to a new base of operations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/profile)[vani_nessa](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

Sparkplug had offered to give them a map, or at least directions, but Jazz and Prowl had turned him down with matching mischievous smiles. Bluestreak had laughed and told the Human that they wouldn’t need any help finding their way.

“It's something they used to do on Cybertron,” Jazz heard Bumblebee explain as they transformed and drove away. “Sometimes the three of them just need to get out and explore a little.”

It was true enough. They had needed to get out and explore on Cybertron, but that was largely because they needed to know that they were safe—or as safe as they could be—in a new base or to find the best positions for Bluestreak to snipe from if needed. At the moment, they didn’t have any of those concerns; Bluestreak and Sunstreaker had already done most of that kind of scouting.

Today was just for the three of them to spend time together doing nothing more important than seeing what there was to see on this new world.

Prowl chose the general direction of travel, though he left the actual path up to Jazz and Bluestreak. Anything that caught their fancy was fair game to be examined in depth today, and Blue was carrying a portable imaging device—Sparkplug had called it a camera—so they could save the memories and sights to look back on later. He had every intention of doing nothing but make memories with his family.

Jazz was fascinated by the birds. The variety of the creatures amazed him and the range of tones in voices—and the natural music they created—enchanted him. They spent over an Earth hour, standing still in the forest and letting the saboteur immerse himself in birdsong. Just before the decided to move on, Bluestreak was able to record several images of Jazz standing statue-still with a small, red bird resting on one outstretched hand.

Bluestreak was captivated by almost everything. By the time he was old enough to be learning about Cybertron’s ecosystems and inhabitants, those had almost all been destroyed and he had never seen anything like the flora and fauna of Earth. The sniper captured images of almost everything they saw, from a simple puddle on the road to the bubbling spring they found hidden in the forest. Jazz managed to capture a beautiful image of Bluestreak carefully touching the petals of a bright blue flower when the younger mech handed the recorder to the saboteur so that he could have a closer look at it.

They were all smiling when they came back to the _Ark_ , filled with the joy of being together.  



End file.
